


你想要的枕营业

by Moe_Arashi



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe_Arashi/pseuds/Moe_Arashi





	你想要的枕营业

对于枕营业，泷泽秀明一向是有所耳闻却并未亲身接触过，作为一个在这个圈子里已经摸爬滚打到第二十四个年头的人，不沾染不推波助澜是他的原则，至于更多的事情，他很多时候也不会去过多干涉；年少时期作为黄金一代的leader，很多人不敢打他的主意，逐渐年长后他更是会借口摆脱掉很多类似的场合，将更多的心力放在了培养新人身上，至于某些他一直放在心里的人，泷泽秀明想想有些出神，敢碰他的人怕是要好好计算一下还能不能舒服的混下去了，不管是谁。坐在泷泽秀明身侧沙发里的矮胖男人看着面容精致的男子不知道为什么跑了神，眼神更是突然锐利起来，端起身边的杯子仰头一饮而尽，这可是有些大大的不妙，他早就听说这个男人不好惹，虽然如今已经退居幕后，但是影响力还是过于盛大，不然自己也不会千方百计想要敲开他的门。“咳咳，泷泽桑，”男子掏出手帕蘸蘸额头上的冷汗，一边出声呼唤已经跑神的主人公，一边不断给坐在男子腿上的少年使眼色。  
“嗯，我们刚才谈到哪里了？”泷泽秀明从自己的思绪中回过神来，一转过头就对上了一双令他恍惚的大眼睛，这才是他今天头痛地想起还有枕营业这回事情的罪魁祸首：看在这位无论如何一定要和他见上一面的某公司社长苦苦哀求的份儿上，一直都在996、007的新任岛社长前爱豆泷泽秀明先生才松口答应了并且尊重对方喜好的把见面地点定在了一间KTV，可是这位满口称着“我们很尊重也很崇拜J公司、很希望能与贵司合作”的社长一上来就不知道从哪里找来了一个和自己相方长得大约有四五分相似还穿着学生装短裤的男孩子塞进来真的是让泷泽秀明有些好笑；不得不说对方是下了功夫的，估计仔细研究了自己的喜好吧，不过就这个距离泷泽秀明还是能清晰看到对方眼中的美瞳的，不好意思，我喜欢的大眼睛可是不需要美瞳也能比你再圆亮一倍半的，想起心里那个人，泷泽秀明的神情都放松了下来；不过这一点的松懈可是让对方有了误会：面对面跨坐在泷泽秀明大腿上的学生仔以为泷泽秀明对自己起了心思，大着胆子去解对方的领带，矮胖男子看着自己的“美男计”要得逞，更是笑得愉快起来：“泷泽桑，不如我们再喝一杯？”

难得闲得无聊起了坏心的泷泽秀明自然不想放过这个捉弄矮胖男人的机会，他作势懒懒地举起杯子，并没有阻止学生仔正在解自己领带的手，这时“砰”的一声门被撞开了，泷泽秀明在看清来人的瞬间整个人呆愣在那里：“翼？”  
今井翼在推开门前都没想过是这样的一幅场景：一个穿着夏季学生水手服+短裤的大眼男孩子跨坐在他前相方的大腿上在……解对方的领带？！凭借今井翼对泷泽秀明这二十四年的了解，泷泽秀明绝对已经坚决地把人扔下去了，他一向都是最讨厌这种事情的不是吗？对于类似的事情，今井翼不是没听说过，这个光怪陆离的圈子里，什么事情都可能发生，今井翼记得还是Jr时期自己也有一次被叫去，当时还在冷战时期的泷泽秀明就直接站起来把自己护在他身后，只留下一句：“有什么事情去和Johnny桑说吧”就干脆地把对方扔出了练习室，还一脸凶相的抓着自己说绝对不许自己去，谁敢偷偷找来就给自己电话，还派山P斗真他们几个小孩子跟着自己好几天，到哪里都被俩孩子+莱蒙德那些更小的带头麻麻麻麻的叫个不停，真的是超级黑线。“翼？”泷泽秀明看今井翼呆愣在那里，忍不住出声呼唤，自己这个样子是绝对不想让今井翼看到的，泷泽秀明试着起身，没想到身上这学生仔暗暗用力，就算是泷泽秀明也很难在绅士的情况下站起来。今井翼看到泷泽秀明还任凭学生仔坐在自己身上，心中更是酸楚，一向灵动傲慢的大眼睛里不自主的泛起了水汽，今井翼飞速地眨眨眼，扔下一句“打扰了”转身就跑，泷泽秀明见今井翼跑了心中着急，也不管什么绅士风度直接就把学生仔从身上用力扯了下来，完全不管对方摔了个大马趴，直接追了出去：“翼，别走！”

然而泷泽秀明并没有追上今井翼，刚出门他就看到隔壁的包房里出现了两颗在别人眼里是灵巧可爱在自己眼里只有头痛还不能反抗的脑袋：“刚君、健君，是你们把翼叫来的对吧。”泷泽秀明就知道，一直在休养的相方怎么会刚巧出现在这里，还那么敏感的寻找到了自己所在的包房，就算他俩一直有默契有心电感应他也不信今井翼这么神，要真的是这样他可以考虑去警署做个义务侦探了！“啊咧？是我们叫来没错呀，我想小可乐了不可以吗？”堂本刚睁着无辜的大眼睛歪头看着泷泽秀明，如果堂本光一看到一定又会痴汉盯着他家小熊猫在心中大呼可爱，然而在泷泽秀明心里这明明就是个麻烦，更何况，他身边还有个三宅健，“可以是可以，但是我想知道，前辈不会是故意说错了自己的包房号的吧？”泷泽秀明真的是严重后悔，千不该万不该，他怎么知道一直大门不出二门不迈的堂本刚会在这里，他们JF聚会居然被他正好碰上，还有出名的小恶魔系三宅健！！泷泽秀明想起三宅健就背后从脊梁骨往上冒寒气：Jr时期的阴影还没消除，KFC的时期更是被前辈玩的好惨，居然还被逼着和樱井翔打kiss，拜托，我们是情敌，情敌你懂吗，一天是情敌一世都是情敌！幸好当时的今井翼看到节目打电话过来，听着今井翼慵懒黏糊的调子拉长了和三宅健讲电话：“拜托啦健君，不要太欺负我们家相方哦~稍微玩一下就可以了，不然我就生气了惹~~”当时的泷泽秀明满心都是在为今井翼可爱的声音心动，却忘了劝小恶魔前辈收敛的结果就是……爆发出来更可怕好吧？！更何况……“喂，Takki，你这可是不识好人心了哦，我们明明是看着你单恋翼つ太惨好吧？是谁上次还和我说太久没见过翼つ了，一脸欲求不满的样子。”“啊喂——！我才没有欲求不满好吗！”泷泽秀明被两个前辈玩弄的不停地挠头发，堂本刚抱着手臂眯起眼睛教训他：“我们好心好意，肯定又是你做了什么事情让小可乐误会了吧，不然他不会那样伤心地跑出去。”翼在伤心？？泷泽秀明听到这几个字已经来不及思考了，只抛下一句“谢谢前辈”就赶快追了出去。“啊啦啦，走掉了。”三宅健看着泷泽秀明跑出去的身影笑了笑，他甚至都懒得分个眼神给楼道里呆若木鸡的矮胖男人和他身边的学生仔，堂本刚搂着他就往屋里走，“走啦走啦回去继续。”屋子里，Tokio吼Shelter的声音传遍了整个楼道，怕是什么话都传不到该传达的人耳朵里了：“那个……泷泽桑……钱……”

今井翼跑出来才发现天比来的时候更晚了，他本来是在家悠闲地抱着Ala酱看喜欢的摇滚音乐会，今天白天去医院复查的结果非常好，然后带着Ala酱去修了新的造型排了他最近迷上的松饼还有螃蟹锅，整个人开心得不得了，结果就接到堂本刚的电话，说在KTV碰见泷泽秀明，好像是被什么奇怪的人缠上了。今井翼知道泷泽秀明一向是有能力处理的，但是心里还是忍不住担心，堂本刚的话里好像是很棘手的样子，泷泽秀明又一向爱逞强，很多时候都是他护在今井翼前面为他遮风挡雨，今井翼也知道自己过去可能也无济于事，但是还是克制不住自己的心情，想要去见他，想要和他一起，哪怕只有微薄的力量也希望稍稍为他分担一些压力，……哪怕现在的自己已经失去了为他分担的资格。可是今井翼万万没想到自己会看到这样令他冲击的场面，他不是没听过这样的事情，但是目击还是第一次，更何况这幅场景的主角还是自己一直暗恋着的人。是的，今井翼一直暗恋着泷泽秀明，他已经记不得自己是从什么时候开始对相方抱有这样的心情，也许是看到他solo舞台的孤独，也许是分居两年的思念，也许是看到他对着自己露出花般美丽笑容的愉快，也许更早，在他Jr时期承受无数人嫉妒和误解的时候，就忍不住想要为他分担，为他心痛。感受到夜风的寒意和胸口传来的阵阵闷痛，今井翼支撑不住般的抱着自己的双臂慢慢蹲了下来，出来的时候过于着急，他只穿了件短袖，按理说成年男子的身体不至于如此娇弱，也许真的是生病的缘故，现在的今井翼已经不能跟三十代初期九十月份的晚上还穿着短裤玩水的自己比了，明明才过了不到十年……这样想着，今井翼略微丰润的嘴唇更是抿得紧紧，刚才的一幕重新浮现在了他的眼前：原来泷泽喜欢那样的类型吗……今井翼原本以为泷泽秀明是只喜欢女孩子的；什么嘛……要是知道男孩子也可以的话……也许自己十代二十代的时候就扑倒他了……今井翼不负责任地想，可是按照自己那个别扭又害羞的性格，就算到了三十代也只敢在嘴上跑跑火车，相方一句直球自己就完全乱了方寸不知道该如何招架为好，本来以为以相方的身份陪伴在他身边，永远在他心里有自己的一个位置就好，可是14年的一场大病，之后的停活解散，真的是让他的最后一点希望也破灭了。原来也有总没法见面的时候，但是不管怎么样两个人都会偷偷跑去见对方，想方设法同台，像一对偷会的小情侣般，可是停活解散就好像失去了去找对方的理由一般，想见他，却不敢见他，更没资格见他。虽然泷泽秀明一直坚持从来没觉得今井翼有给他添过麻烦，但是在今井翼心里却无法释怀：如果不是自己，泷泽秀明怎么会选择解散退圈，如果没有选择解散，泷泽秀明又怎么会不得不把安排到今年的工作在去年年末一鼓作气全都做完以至于累得不成人形；早就有无数人在说自己失去了做偶像的资格，虽然泷泽秀明一直在维护自己，可是今井翼自己知道确实是这样，不断地折腾造型，越来越与J公司的形象背道而驰，原来的自己还可以说是以实力矗立于这个圈子里，可是后来，生病发胖的自己……今井翼捏捏自己尚未瘪下去的小肚子，就算现在每次检查结果都告诉自己现在非常健康，可是医生还是每每见到自己都在耳提面命：保持心情愉快、不能过力过劳、禁止激烈运动，别说跳舞，就连马拉松都被禁止了。今井翼自认自己不是那种想要青春不老的人，但是天秤座的他怎么能忍受自己不够美好的样子，尤其是在自己一直暗恋的人身边出现了那么年轻貌美的人……怕是以后……都不会出现在泷泽面前了吧……今井翼跺跺蹲的麻掉的双腿，擦擦眼角莫名的水汽，打算伸手拦辆出租车回家——幸好，他再也不会忘带钱包出门了，因为再也不会有人在他忘带钱的时候出现然后请他吃饭送他回家了。可就在他伸出手的瞬间，手腕却被某个人抓住了。

“翼！”泷泽秀明焦急的抓住今井翼，好不容易见到他可是一点也不想让人跑掉，“翼，不要走。”干脆得寸进尺一点，大着胆子把人整个抱进怀里，收紧手臂，“不要走好不好，我好久好久没见到你了。”骗人。今井翼在心里说，可是泷泽秀明的怀抱太过温暖，就连酒气和廉价香水味道都遮不住他一直在喷的香水的味道，有力的心跳像擂鼓一般从对方的胸口传递到自己的心房，泷泽秀明独特的低音炮一如既往地炸开在他耳边，性感到让人无力抗拒，什么嘛这个男人，今井翼想着心里有些委屈，他伸手去推泷泽秀明的腹肌，“明明三月底才见过。”“是啊，翼好无情哦，翼来看舞台的时候我还期待一个豪华生日趴呢，结果居然是让P带了一条领带给我而已。”说起这个今井翼更加生气：“什么领带而已！”那明明是他找了好久的，手工编制的领带好不好，还是请匠人教他在上面绣了泷泽秀明代表的樱花，“明明是你忙工作……”都怪Johnny桑！明知道这个人是个工作狂，还邀他去见学，结果生日也是光荣的996，“再说了，舞台那天过后不是吃饭了吗，还抱怨。”泷泽秀明看着今井翼抱怨着撅起了嘴，在心里忍不住大叫：可爱可爱果然是我们家翼最可爱了！！嘴角情不自禁地勾起微笑，“可是人家想和翼单独吃饭嘛……”那么多Jr，还有一群已经出道的后辈，害得一晚上翼都在陪他们聊天，只有小原和自己在喝闷酒而已！转头，不理这个已经笑得满脸菊花开的装可爱大叔，今井翼转身就想走，却被泷泽秀明从背后轻轻披上了衣服：“翼身上好冰，穿这么少不要感冒了哦。”顺势牵住手，“我送翼回家好不好，这里不好打车的。”  
看着出租车等候区一长串的近光灯，今井翼真不知道什么叫“不好打车”，不过他还是轻轻点了点头，任凭泷泽秀明牵着他到了停车场，望着加宽加长的新座驾，今井翼一把拿过泷泽秀明手里的车钥匙：“我来开车。”“嗯？”泷泽秀明有点恍惚，“翼不是不喜欢开车？”生病之后就更是被医生说过要减少开车了，不过这句话泷泽秀明没说出来，他很清楚相方情绪的低点在哪里，这么好的气氛，他可不想破坏。“你喝酒了，不安全。”今井翼斜了泷泽秀明一眼，“而且……医生说没关系了，我今天才去检查过，非常健康哦~”炫耀的小口气，他一看泷泽秀明的脸就知道这个人想说什么，看着泷泽秀明温柔中带着几分歉意的笑容，今井翼有点小得意，这个世界上这么了解你的人，只有我的哦~“果然，这个世界上，只有翼最了解我，我们是最心灵相通的对不对。”泷泽秀明这么说着，就看到今井翼耳朵红红的钻进了车里不再理他。今井翼坐进车里就觉得越来越气闷，车里空气密闭，泷泽秀明西装外套上的廉价香水味道越来越明显，“难闻。”他忍不住嘟囔着打开了窗户。一直在闭着眼假寐的泷泽秀明感受到夜风的温度，忍不住关切地开口：“关上窗户吧，气闷的话可以开一点天窗，不然你会感冒的。”“不要，这个味道好难闻。”今井翼难得的任性起来，他也知道自己这么做不对，可是他就想知道泷泽秀明会怎么做。叹了一口气，泷泽秀明转过脸来看了今井翼两分钟，今井翼忍不住脸上发烧，他努力目不斜视问到：“干嘛一直盯着我看。”泷泽秀明忽然笑了，窗外五光十色的霓虹灯亲吻在他坚毅的侧脸上，他轻声说，“翼任性的样子也好可爱，好像好久没见过这么随心所欲的翼了。”——“都是成年人了，怎么可能随心所欲。”——“不，我希望翼在我面前永远是最真实最随心所欲的一面，因为我在翼面前，也是唯一能做真实的自己的时候。”泷泽秀明严肃又温柔的剖白让今井翼有点想哭，正好是红灯，他停下车转头去看泷泽秀明，泷泽秀明开心地冲着他笑，那样带点撒娇的神情和少年时如出一辙，今井翼想，我永远永远，都会把你印在心里，我的爱。这样想着的时候，泷泽秀明递过来一件外套：“喏，换一下。”“诶？”今井翼展开外套，竟然是自己在伦敦陪他挑选的大衣，“这个怎么会……？”因为总被吐槽地味，两个人在去伦敦拍摄MV的时候，难得有机会放松地逛了逛街，今井翼精心给泷泽秀明挑了几件很符合他本人审美的衣服，在试衣服的时候，周围的营业员一直在夸泷泽秀明“So Handsome”让他有些小得意：这个男人平时就像蒙尘的钻石，只有经过他亲手打理服饰，才会显出耀眼的光芒哦，不过这样的光芒，他可不想给人看到，尤其是泷泽秀明把他俩买的东西一起打包结账的时候周围人都是“果然如此”的笑容，更是让他想挖个地洞钻下去了。

“这件衣服一直在车上，在想着，要是翼有天坐车冷的时候，可以披着。”泷泽秀明很认真地回答道，被这样的直球又一次砸的晕头转向的今井翼知道男人没有在开玩笑，他试图跑跑火车转移话题：“你傻不傻呀，那我要是一直不坐你的车呢？”“这件衣服在，我才觉得好像翼在我身边，不会太寂寞，有继续下去的勇气。”被直球双杀的今井翼只能红着脸低着头穿上泷泽秀明的大衣，衣服上是泷泽秀明惯抽的烟味和香水味，让今井翼的心情都愉快了起来，泷泽秀明看着身边的人恢复了可爱的笑容，忍不住想让他更开心一点，于是他打开手里的皮包：“翼，你看，这是什么？”今井翼歪头疑惑，这东西怎么这么眼熟？“诶？你干嘛拿两条领带啊！”今井翼有些惊讶，怎么自己送他的领带也带在身边啊？“你送的嘛……”今井翼有些奇怪，“可是这个领带的颜色不是能百搭的呀……”泷泽秀明换了个姿势舒服地靠在椅背上，“所以我一直把它放在包里，疲惫的时候看到这条领带就会觉得又有了力量呢~”炫耀炫耀，这个男人今天怎么回事，喝了点酒就转换人格了吗，今井翼边开车边暗自吐槽泷泽秀明，完全开启了金毛模式嘛！“而且而且~我发现了哦！”泷泽秀明继续炫耀，“我发现这个领带背面尾部的樱花是手绣的，是不是翼绣的？”“我才懒得做这么小女生的事情呢！”今井翼红着脸吐槽，可是泷泽秀明却发现他的耳朵和脖子都红了起来，得到了答案的泷泽秀明满意地笑着闭上了眼睛，就让他享受一下和翼在一起难得的幸福时光吧。

倒车——入库——熄火，今井翼熟练地把车停进车位，然后解开安全带侧卧进驾驶席的椅子里——副驾驶上的泷泽秀明已经难得地睡熟了。今井翼撑着头看着泷泽秀明，相方的眼眶下有一片青黑，去年下半年开始因为劳累削减下去的双颊上的肉一直都没有恢复回来，因为是素颜所以可以清晰地看到胡茬，怕是最近也没有好好收拾自己吧……今井翼知道泷泽秀明一向浅眠，如今在车上如此不舒服都能睡熟，怕是最近真的很辛苦；虽然离开了J公司，可是总有相熟的前辈后辈生怕今井翼忘掉泷泽秀明似的不停地给他发送各种相方的最新消息，导致今井翼脑海里光是泷泽秀明忙着不吃饭的黑历史就一打打。“饿……”泷泽秀明捂着肚子翻了个身，嘟囔着又睡了过去；还知道饿啊……真以为自己是铁打的呢，今井翼不满地撅起了嘴，这个男人总是太过有责任心，又太不在意自己了，“你这样，真的要有个人在身边照顾你才能让我放心啊……”今井翼无意识地轻声说，双眼瞬也不瞬地凝视着男人俊朗的侧颜，真的不管什么时候都好看到让人失神，今井翼吞了吞口水，悄悄地伸出手想要去触碰一下这张好久不见的容颜，这个时候……“翼，到了？”泷泽秀明揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地转过头来看着今井翼，今井翼像被吓到的猫一样倏地收回了自己的爪子，“啊，到了，看你睡着了就没叫你。”今井翼紧张地转头看着窗外，希望没被对方发现自己刚才的动作，索性刚睡醒的泷泽秀明还有些大脑迟钝，“啊……好久没睡得这么好了……果然还是翼在身边会比较放松。”抓了抓头发，泷泽秀明透过后视镜给了今井翼一个大大的八颗牙笑容。又来了……这个人总是这么说，泷泽秀明的睡眠障碍从Jr时期就偶有发生了，医生说是因为压力过大，后来他自己也习惯了，毕竟事情太多根本来不及睡觉，但是冷战期过后的大约三年的同床共枕，今井翼每次在泷泽秀明怀里醒来的时候，都在想那个睡眠障碍到底是谁……不过后来单独居住才让他确信泷泽秀明是真的睡不好，每次他都会抓着头发笑着说：“啊，好像只有翼在身边才会睡得好些呢”这种傻瓜一样让人信以为真的话。甩甩头甩开那些甜蜜的回忆，今井翼打开车门，“走吧，回家了。”

泷泽秀明毫无形象地打着哈欠跟着今井翼晃荡出停车场，满脑子都是：啊，不想让翼走，今晚想个什么理由让翼留下来呢……夜黑风高小心火烛？还是今晚的月亮很美哦我们一起赏月吧……走进电梯泷泽秀明觉得有些不对劲，不对啊……我租的公寓好像不是这样的电梯啊……等下我不住9层啊……（但是我住呀小泷桑）就在泷泽秀明顶着睡懵的脑袋一脸问号的时候电梯已经到了，今井翼没有管泷泽秀明的白痴样先走了下来，望着这熟悉的走廊，“碰”的一声脚边碰到了一个东西，“啊啊啊抱歉我家的robot又自己跑了出来……”一个染发炸毛的头捧起了他脚边的扫地机器人，一抬头，“诶，Takki，好久没见了呀！”居然是西川贵教！泷泽秀明有些不敢相信的睁大眼睛，看看蹲在地上的教主，又抬头看看嘴边挂着调皮笑容的今井翼，“诶！！！！”向来反应大的泷泽秀明惊讶地直接靠在了墙边，这居然是翼住的地方！！“好啦，太丢人了，这么晚了请你不要扰民好吗？”今井翼伸出手轻轻掩住泷泽秀明的嘴跟抱着扫地机器的人教主打招呼，“晚安了，下次请让他直接跑进我家帮我擦地好吗？”“晚安咯，谁让你家的门不是开着的，不然我还能跟Ala酱玩一会儿。”教主一脸“我懂得”的笑容挥挥手和被今井翼拉着走的泷泽秀明道晚安。

今井翼换好了家居服抱着Ala酱看着还站在玄关一脸震惊的泷泽秀明深深无力，他叹了口气说道：“车钥匙就在你手里，想现在回你那里的话我打电话帮你叫代驾。”“啊，不……不要。”赶忙脱了鞋子换上和今井翼同款的粉色拖鞋，还不忘把鞋子摆正。今井翼满意地挑挑眉，这个男人从来都在他这里是礼仪满分的，这是加分项啊泷泽桑，只是在我心里加分对你来说没一点用吧。泷泽秀明现在可没空观察今井翼的微表情，他满脑子还都是在呐喊着：这是翼的房子啊！！是翼的家啊，妈妈呀好久不来了还是翼主动带我来的！！——By在心底痛哭流涕感谢上苍的泷泽秀明。“好了，现在脱衣服去洗澡。”今井翼有些嫌恶地皱眉看着泷泽秀明，“我不想碰你所以自己乖乖去，不把这股恶心的味道洗掉就不要出来。”泷泽秀明呆呆地站在浴室里看着今井翼丢下一句：“我去给你拿换洗衣服你身上的脱下来扔在地上”就不再管他了。浴室里放好了热水，洗漱台上有新的粉色牙刷和粉色彩虹毛巾，都是和主人在用的蓝色同款，泷泽秀明把自己整个人浸入热水中长出了一口气，久违的放松时刻，还有这种仿佛两个人在同居的假象让泷泽秀明受宠若惊，这时今井翼的声音响起在门外：“换洗衣服我放在门口了啊。”“好~~”泷泽秀明拖长了声音回答，这种氛围让他觉得好像他俩已经生活在一起很久了一样，其实Jr的时候也有过冷战和好后的三年多甜蜜时光，不过那时候的翼还不是贤惠人妻，基本每次来他家都是撒娇耍赖打游戏要他煮饭洗碗铺床，可是分开住后翼却越来越温柔贤惠起来，家务做得好料理就更厉害了，偶尔来一次翼的家泷泽秀明看着光滑的地板都想洗了脚再进门……但是这样贤惠的翼却感觉离他越来越远了，很少能体会到翼的居家一面呢……就连后辈们都在交口称赞翼前辈的料理有多好吃，作为最该享用到的相方他却只能眼巴巴伸长了脖子看照片，更不要提翼的那些脑洞了：什么裸体围裙啊，换新床单灌醉他啊，泷泽秀明每次只能笑着掩饰根本不敢想，想起来的话……泷泽秀明看着自己逐渐苏醒的下半身，不行啊兄弟这样我等下一定会直接被翼扔出门的……赶紧转移下思维……

说起来吃今井翼做的料理最多的时候，应该是泷泽秀明还是Jr的时候，确切地说是入社不久到冷战期间，那时候合宿的孩子多，长身体也快，很多孩子晚上饿得不行又没钱总吃外食，那时候就有几个稍大的Jr开始做饭招待孩子们了，今井翼就是其中一个。不过那时候的翼是真的小小一个，明明已经十四岁了看身量还是8、9岁的孩子模样，站在小凳子上一本正经地看着菜谱煮饭，就算被烫到也不肯放弃，不过没人能一上来就做得特别好，所以泷泽秀明只能坐在今井翼对面，一边看着他给自己手臂上药一边大口大口吃下那些失败作品冲他露出八颗牙笑容：“好吃ლ(´ڡ`ლ)~”后来的泷泽秀明开始和今井翼冷战，工作也逐渐增加，成为了Jr的Leader，这样的情况导致他在半夜回到合宿地的时候总是饿着肚子坐在食堂叹气，不过每当这种时候都会有山P、斗真或者其他几个亲近的Jr出现在他身边，变魔术般地拿出一大碗饭或者面来安慰他唱空城计的肠胃，运气好的话汤里还会有两只他喜欢的甜虾，一两次他假装不经意地问到底是谁给他做的，山P总是傻笑，斗真总会笑着催促说“泷泽君吃完了记得洗碗~”不过再小一点的孩子可是就扛不住了，他还记得莱蒙德软糯糯地告诉他：“麻麻。”这群孩子中，会被这些小孩子叫做麻麻的只有那个人，泷泽秀明偶然抬头，会看到食堂门边趴着一只忸怩着的小黑猫，黑亮的大眼睛羞怯地看着这边，看到他的眼神，他总会别扭着躲开，或者干脆出声叫孩子们回去睡觉，只留下他一个人洗碗，那时候的他做的饭虽然不算味美，但是却是他最为习惯的，名为“家”的味道了。

想了想，那时候虽然说是在冷战，其实他俩一直都在关注着对方的一举一动，太过在意才会开始冷战吧，毕竟从最开始，也许他们注定就是彼此特殊的存在了。泷泽秀明擦着头发胡思乱想着出来，今井翼见他出来，从Ala酱的窝旁边站起来，泷泽秀明才发现今井翼穿着的是他俩有次去闲逛超市，玩笑般买下来的粉色围裙，围裙边上还挂着一圈白色的可爱蕾丝边，勾勒出今井翼纤细的腰线，泷泽秀明瞬间紧张起来，就算今井翼身上穿着和他同款的星星家居服，他还是忍不住脸红心跳，脑补起对方去够高处东西，背后粉红色的蝴蝶结飘带搭在臀部一晃一晃的可爱模样，“泷泽，泷泽你还好吗，是不是太累了？”今井翼看泷泽秀明站在那里发呆，忍不住凑到他面前关切地问，毕竟对方今天也是辛苦了一天。“啊，没关系，我很好。”泷泽秀明晃了晃头，把那些乱七八糟的思想晃出自己的头，才嗅到满屋子的香气，“啊咧，翼煮了东西吗？”“嗯，”今井翼一边应着一边去厨房洗了手，熟练了盛了一大碗拉面出来，“今天正好熬了拉面的汤，本来应该再闷一夜让汤头更浓郁些的，不过家里也没别的吃的了，你就将就下吧。”“诶？”泷泽秀明有些意外，“翼是特地煮给我的？”“对啊，你啊，今晚又没有吃饭对吧，”今井翼撂下汤勺直勾勾地盯着泷泽秀明，泷泽秀明顿时有些心虚，感觉自己是被路边小黑猫盯上的鱼干，“中午吃过了……”“还是在不吃早饭的情况下？”今井翼低下头继续摆弄手里的碗筷，喃喃自语道，“你这个人啊，忙起来就总不记得吃饭，原来在一起的时候至少有staff啊或者和我一起去吃饭，现在就真的没人管你了是不是？是饿成什么样子了在睡觉的时候都在说肚子饿……”渐渐地声音就听不见了，今井翼也不知道这话说给谁听的，自己现在已经没资格去埋怨泷泽秀明了不是吗？泷泽秀明看着呆立在厨房里的身影，有些心疼，他连忙走上前去，确认了今井翼手里没有东西后从背后试探着抱住了他，“翼最心疼我了我知道，我以后肯定按时吃饭，”泷泽秀明呼出的热气打在今井翼的脖颈处，今井翼怕痒的缩缩脖子又怕碰到泷泽秀明的小心翼翼的样子在泷泽秀明眼里说不出的可爱，可是他不知道今井翼此时心里在想，“信你才怪”；“好了，吃饭吧。”今井翼怕自己沉溺得太深：在厨房拥抱着的两个人，伴着灯光拉长在地上的一双影子，让他有了“其实我们是在同居”这样的错觉，但是今晚在KTV的场景却总在他面前闪现，他觉得自己是时候挣脱了，拉开泷泽秀明搂在自己腰间的双手，旋身把碗筷放在桌上：“快来吃饭吧，等下面要冷掉了。你啊，还是快点找个人来照顾你吧，也省得妈妈总是操心。”

泷泽秀明的怀抱中温热的触感瞬间消失，他心里有些空落落的，漫不经心地应道，“嗯，好。”眼睛却还在跟着今井翼转，泷泽秀明的眼神落在今井翼正在解围裙的手上，纤长灵巧的十指翻飞，却……“啊咧……解不下来了啊……”今井翼扭身去看他的猫尾巴，可是又看不到，“泷泽……帮忙啦不要看着发呆！”跺跺脚，今井翼有点烦躁，这人怎么回事呀今天，太累了吗？泷泽秀明听见今井翼叫他连忙回神，一叠声的“哦哦哦”着大跨步过去解开今井翼的围裙扣，不得不说，围裙勾勒的细腰，飘带落在的翘臀上真的……泷泽秀明觉得他真的要远离系围裙的今井翼了，这样下去他已经感觉到鼻子热热的了，牙白……“好了，解下来了。”泷泽秀明松了一口气稍微退开两步和今井翼拉开距离，今井翼，长出了一口气胡乱揉了揉自己脑后稍长的头发，“你快去吃饭吧，我想去冲个澡。”今井翼把围裙挂回厨房，转身向浴室走去，想了想，回身嘱咐还站在那里的泷泽秀明，“碗扔在水池里就好，我等下来洗。”“哦哦。”泷泽秀明觉得他今天肯定很逊的样子，一脸沮丧的坐到餐桌边虔诚地双手合十，“我开动了。”不愧是今井翼的手作：嫩青和莹白相点缀的葱花铺的满满、旁边是一颗切开成均匀两半的极品溏心蛋、两片海苔插在一边、些许芝士碎和碧绿的菠菜、烤的油亮的厚厚叉烧、居然还有三只饱满的蟹腿肉！泷泽秀明深深地吸了一口气，将拉面的飘香吸进胃里，瞬间内里的每个细胞都叫嚣齐了饿意，喝了一口汤，泷泽秀明忍不住从心底里赞叹，翼做的汤果然是好喝！唏哩呼噜吃完了一大碗拉面，连汤都喝得干干净净，泷泽秀明瘫在椅子上才有空打量起今井翼的居室：总体来说和他的印象里没有太多的改变，毕竟他上次造访这里还是大概半年前讨论解散问题的时候，那时候也是他下决心要和翼共进退的时候，不管台下如何，台上他都是要和他一生一世一双人，除了你我谁都不要。墙角Ala酱已经在窝里睡熟了，沙发茶几上遥控器一日既往的按照长度排排好，厨房的西班牙餐具还是他在东友赢来的那套，不知不觉也用了快十年了吗……泷泽秀明这样想着顺手起身洗干净了碗筷摆在旁边的碗架上晾干——当然，是按照今井家标准洗的。不过……好像少了点什么，泷泽秀明这样思考着才意识到只有他的大衣被挂烫机熨好挂在了门口的衣架上，啊咧，我的西装呢……？

这时今井翼正好洗好澡出来了，身上和泷泽秀明一样的香波味道让他心里一动，泷泽秀明听见今井翼拖着拖鞋走路的啪嗒声没回头问到：“翼，我的西装去哪里了你知道么？”“哦，那个啊，”今井翼一边擦头发一边移开眼睛装作漫不经心说道，“味道太臭，我扔了。”“啊咧？”泷泽秀明吃了一惊，这是今井翼啊，一向节俭的今井翼啊，他居然会因为衣服有味道就扔了，那西装可是Johnny桑托人送他的名牌啊！！“怎么，不可以？”今井翼听到泷泽秀明质疑的声音，停下正在擦头发的手，仰头挑衅般的看着他，干嘛，那个学生仔的味道就这么让你舍不得？泷泽秀明低头看着今井翼，傲慢的大眼睛，上挑的上目线，眼睛里有三分湿润的水汽还有一丝不安，像一只受惊的猫咪一般看似亮着他的爪子在威胁，其实是在害怕，泷泽秀明不知道他在害怕什么，但是他知道，现在翼需要来自自己的安心感，于是他慢慢蹲下身去，单膝跪在今井翼面前握住他的手在自己的掌心里，轻柔地笑了起来，“有什么不可以，只要你开心就好。”——泷泽秀明在今井翼这里没有原则，今井翼就是他的唯一原则。什么啊这个人，总是对自己无限地包容，一味地让自己沉溺其中，今井翼忍不了泷泽秀明自下而上望着他的神情，圣洁的好像天使一般不容亵渎，他感觉脸颊又热了起来，一双大眼睛四处乱转不知道看向哪里才好，这样的今井翼让泷泽秀明的笑容更深刻了，不管到了什么时候，只有他的翼还像少时一般未曾改变，令他永远为他心动不已，泷泽秀明这样想着站起来，按住今井翼头上的毛巾轻缓地为他拧干发尾，盖住这双令他永远深陷其中的大眼睛，细碎地唠叨着，“你啊，还当自己是少年吗，洗完头发记得擦干啊今井桑；要好好照顾自己知道吗？”“你还不是……”——来自两个永远会为对方考虑却不记得好好照顾自己的人的对话。

擦了头发又吹干已经是深夜了，今井翼催促着泷泽秀明去睡觉，泷泽秀明很自觉地走向了今井家的客房，——毕竟他也是留宿过的好吗，只是不好意思说出来，不过，“不是那边啦，是这一间，你今晚和我一起睡主卧。”拽住泷泽秀明的后衣领，用力，拉着人往房间走，“(ÒωÓױ)！纳尼？！”泷泽秀明深深地震惊了，妈妈呀……和……和翼一起睡……神马的……太刺激了吧……我的心脏……我的心脏……抚着自己的胸口用力深呼吸了好几下，泷泽秀明庆幸自己没有心脏方便的疾病，不然大概已经倒下了。“干……干嘛……”今井翼也觉得这样邀请对方和自己同睡有些害羞，可是毕竟这可能是唯一的一次同床共枕了，就允许自己任性一次好不好，“客房很久没人睡了嘛……我都没有来得及打扫……”小小的撒个谎，像今井翼这样洁癖的人，怎么可能容许自己家里有灰尘出现；不过泷泽秀明此时正在持续宕机中，所以根本不在意今井翼在说什么，乖乖地跟着今井翼进了主卧，躺在了那张双人床上。看到泷泽秀明那么自然（并不）地动作，今井翼反而站在床边不自在起来，虽然是他用了一点小计谋换来和对方共眠的机会，可是大家都是成年人了真的好害羞啊，今井翼根本不知道自己今晚能不能睡着了……这不是自己挖坑自己跳吗！！此时有个可爱的十六岁少女翼在今井翼心里抱头嚎叫中@_@，怎么办呀……泷泽秀明呆呆地躺在被窝里面，幸好被子还是一人一床，要真的是像十八岁那时候盖一床被子，泷泽秀明真的会怕今井翼半夜把自己踹下床骂自己流氓了……不过感觉少点什么……泷泽秀明迷惑不解地叫还在床边站着的今井翼，“翼？”不上来一起睡觉吗，很晚了诶，歪头。看着歪头卖萌格外可爱的泷泽秀明，今井翼心里的小人更加在捂脸了，这是要怎么办呀⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄……泷泽秀明略一思考，就发现了此时今井翼心中的纠结，毕竟他家翼不管外表怎么变化怎么男前，在他面前永远都是个十六岁的少女心小公举，于是他开口刺激到：“翼，很晚了哦，不睡觉的话我要一直这样陪着吗，我也很累了诶。还是说……”看着今井翼投过来委屈巴巴的眼神，泷泽秀明暗自想着可不能心软，他故意拉长停顿说，“……翼怕了？翼在害怕和我一起睡觉对不对？”说完，泷泽秀明观察着那双可怜巴巴的大眼睛变得锐利起来，里面满满地斗志和傲气，“开玩笑我为什么要怕？”利索地关掉卧室灯掀开被子上床，今井翼还不忘装作淡定地调戏泷泽秀明，“倒是秀君，这里可是我家，真的发生什么的话你就算叫破喉咙也没有人来救你哦。”“今井桑，如果真的发生什么的话，还不一定是谁吃亏的你清楚吧。”对视着说出这样暧昧的话后，两个人都有些后悔，赶忙转开头各自遮住害羞的耳根，不过他俩还没想到，就在十几分钟后，他俩说的话全都亲身体验了一遍。

泷泽秀明侧卧在床上，满眼深情地看着今井翼的背影，床头橙黄色的台灯发出柔和的光，灯坠的米奇还是他们两个人一起去迪士尼跨年那年从娃娃机抓来的战利品，不知不觉，这个人已经陪伴自己度过了二十四个春秋冬夏了，泷泽秀明有些感慨，被他这么看着的今井翼可就不舒服了，就算背对着对方他也能感受到那种热切的目光：“你不睡觉盯着我干什么？”泷泽秀明“噗嗤”笑了出来，“翼你背后也长眼睛了吗，怎么知道我在盯着你看。”今井翼索性转过身来学着泷泽秀明的样子把一只手臂枕在头后，“你看，你果然在看着我。”两个人都傻乎乎的笑起来，对着笑了片刻，今井翼软下声音说：“快睡觉吧，明天你还要早起去上班的吧。”“是啊是啊，还要先回家换衣服，扔了我的衣服就让我把家居服借走吧今井桑。”本来是调侃的语气，却在看到今井翼突然暗下去的眼神时候收住了，“翼，怎么了？”往前凑凑。“我……我今天，”今井翼突然觉得开口变得有些困难，好像嗓子里卡住了什么东西，“我今天是不是特别冒失，耽误了你的事情？”咬住嘴唇，不知道为什么好像总是绕不开这个不愉快的话题。“没有啦，只是一般应酬而已，对方求了好几次我也不好意思不去，”泷泽秀明翻了下身，双手抱在头后冲着天花板说，“没想到被翼看到了，不过幸好是翼，不然可就麻烦了。”记者拍到了一定又会乱写，泷泽秀明在心里说。今井翼听在耳朵里，却听出了其他的意味，“可是……我打断了你的事情……”你放心吧，你和学生仔的事情我不会乱说的。“不过啊，泷泽你找的这个是不是有点小，成年了吗？”今井翼有些控制不住自己，虽然他知道泷泽秀明不会乱来的，可是这个是不是有点……“诶？翼在说什么？”泷泽秀明才反应过来今井翼在说什么，和他谈事情的不是个胖大叔吗？“就是……坐在你腿上那个……”今井翼有些艰难地开口，什么时候跟我你也需要掩饰了呢？“啊……那个……”泷泽秀明有些后知后觉地害羞起来，“我也不知道怎么会有那种事情，好像是那个人要推的Jr，可是这种事情应该走正规流程啊，怎么能这样对不对。”“诶？所以他不是……？”今井翼惊讶地瞪大了一双猫眼，是他误会了？“是什么，今井桑，我在你心里到底是什么形象啊喂，我是那种会对不知道哪里来的奇怪未成年下手的人吗？”泷泽秀明气得要拍被子抗议了，他在心上人心里怎么会是这个形象啊！“可是……男人都……怎么样也会有那种需求吧……”今井翼越说越小声，索性把自己整个人缩进被子里面只露出一双大眼睛，是自己误会了吗……“而且那个人在解你的领带诶……”你还没反抗……

“翼。”手突然被泷泽秀明伸进自己被子里的手抓住，泷泽秀明严肃的脸靠得近了些，弄得今井翼有些紧张，“这次的事情是我不对，我本来是想试试这两个人的真正意图，让翼误会了很抱歉。可我不是那种会随便找人的人，翼说得对，男人有需求很正常；”泷泽秀明顿了顿，他心里其实有些紧张，可是他觉得有些话不说出来不行了。今井翼忽闪忽闪着大眼睛，突然一只温热的掌心盖住了他的眼睛，一片黑暗中，他感觉到自己被泷泽秀明小心翼翼地抱进了怀里：“翼。有些话我想和你说，但是对不起，我看着你的话我真的会怕自己说不出来，请你稍微忍耐一下可以吗。”长长的睫毛扫在泷泽秀明的掌心里，有些痒，泷泽秀明知道他同意了，“翼。我不知道翼怎么样，也不知道其他男人怎么样，但是我是不会去找任何人解决需求的，因为我从太久以前，心里就住进去了一个人，任何这样的事情，我都觉得好像是背叛了这个人一样；我喜欢，不对，是我爱着这个人，我原本以为，我只要这样陪伴在这个人身边就已经满足了，哪怕我们一年只能有一半的时间在一起，但是也许因为这个人对我的情谊太过深重，我和他在一起的每一刻都觉得无比快乐，这样的快乐能支撑着我度过离开他的那些时光，并且期盼着我们的再次相遇，但是，这个人却不能再和我并肩而行了，不是他的错，但是我的身边已经容不下任何人了，没有他的世界，我宁愿不要。可是翼你知道吗，我真的好怕寂寞，我根本没法忍耐，这半年间我只见过这个人寥寥数面，所以才会被前辈们玩弄……”慢慢说不下去了，泷泽秀明深吸了一口气，“翼，我一直爱慕着的人，就是你，只有你，你真的住在我心里太久了，久到我自己都忘了什么时候开始喜欢你开始想守护你了。我本来打算一辈子不说出来，只要默默地祝你幸福就好，可是对不起，即使是这样，即使以后再也不能和翼这样相处，我也不想被你误会，对不起，我会一直这样爱着你守护着你，你不需要困扰，我会尽量不去打扰你的，我唯一的爱。”

今井翼没有动，泷泽秀明小心地揭开自己按在今井翼眼睛上的手掌，今井翼的眼睛还在紧张地闭着，泷泽秀明放开今井翼，躺在一边长出了一口气：“好啦，我想说的都说完了。晚安咯翼，我去睡沙发，翼不要怕；讨厌的话，我们以后可以减少见面。”说罢他就站起身往门口走去。

今井翼一时真的没有反应过来：他的心情现在无比复杂，承受着巨大的喜悦和哀伤——喜悦的是：他万万没想到自以为这是一场注定无疾而终的单恋，他爱恋着的人却肯定地回应他他也一直深爱着他；然而哀伤的是：他爱着的人和他一样历经了多年复杂心酸的心情，将这样沉重的情感埋藏在心底，正因为清晰了解这样的爱情有多么的辛苦，今井翼才更加心疼着泷泽秀明。他双眼无神地注视着泷泽秀明逐渐离开的身影，脑海中不断回响着对方的告白，直到泷泽秀明的手指触碰到门把手他才反应过来，仗着腿长的优势他跳下床直接扑上泷泽秀明的后背，双手紧紧地扣在他的腰间，把整个人顺势贴了上去：“不许走，秀君；不要走……”泷泽秀明以为今井翼只是在愧疚，他把自己的手附在今井翼的手上低声说：“翼，没关系的，我知道你的意思的，你放心，我们的关系不会改变的，只要你需要，我会永远在你身边的。”今井翼听到这句话心里更是感动又酸涩，他知道泷泽秀明是个言出必行的人，他这么说就意味着他真的会这么做的，就像商讨解散的时候他抓着今井翼的手说：“我除了翼谁也不会要的，如果你不在了，这个舞台对我而言也就失去了意义。”今井翼有时候觉得自己确实是笨：他明知道泷泽秀明在爱情中是个比他更为缺乏安全感的人，只是因为他一直以来表现出来的强大，让他有时候也忘记了去关心这个人的内心，但是现在，他知道自己必须明确说出自己的心情，给对方一些勇气。“不是这样的，秀君，我其实……我一直都爱着你，很爱很爱你，已经爱你很久了。我每次说出来的最喜欢你，都不是在说谎，只是……”他的话没有说完，因为泷泽秀明转过身来深情地注视着他，这样的眼神让今井翼觉得脸上又开始发热了，幸好灯光暗肤色深，不然他真的不知道自己该怎么办。泷泽秀明没有给他更多害羞的时间，他轻轻地把自己的头贴上今井翼的额头，双手紧紧地抱住今井翼的腰，深情地说，“翼，我好开心，是真的。”  
下面的吻似乎是顺其自然发生的，今井翼的手臂同往常一样环住泷泽秀明的脖子，两个人从浅浅的试探性的吻逐渐加深，跌跌撞撞的倒在床上，泷泽秀明撑着今井翼让他摔在自己身上，可是吻的力道却在不断加深，两个人都不是青涩少年，又在心底渴望了对方太久，此时的吻仿佛干柴遇上烈火，舌尖不断地追逐躲藏，谁也不肯服输，越是这样想要的彷佛更多，泷泽秀明的手自然地从撑着今井翼的腰滑进他的睡衣里面，今井翼怕痒地发出了“嗯～”的一声，就这一声类似呻吟的声音，两个人彷佛被浇了头冷水一样停下了缠绵的动作。泷泽秀明喘着粗气直勾勾地望向今井翼的眼底，他大着胆子没有把手挪开今井翼的腰身：“翼，可以吗？”他轻声问道。今井翼挪开眼光，泷泽秀明炽热的眼神让他心里有些发慌，都是成年人，他自然知道对方的意思，他也明白这一步要是踏出去就再也无法回退了，依着泷泽秀明的性格，要是他俩跨出了这一步，他怕是明天就会带着自己回藤泽见父母，还要土下座求父母让他负责一辈子；可要是他今天说了不，泷泽秀明也绝对会尊重他的意见盖棉被纯聊天；这个人从以前就一直这样珍惜着自己，尊重着自己，不管自己的想法他是否理解，都一定会无条件无怨言地支持，为他撑起一片天。正因为有泷泽，他今井翼才会走到今天，也正因为是泷泽，他也才会无条件的信任他永远不会伤害自己。  
今井翼这样想着便笑了起来，他眼睛亮亮地盯着泷泽秀明，盯的对方倒是有些不自在起来了，今井翼凑近泷泽秀明调笑道：“秀君要是不行的话换我来哦～”话音未落他就被泷泽秀明从身上掀了下去，泷泽秀明按着他有些粗暴又急切地亲吻着，被称为樱花瓣甜美的唇瓣从今井翼的唇上移到了耳垂上，今井翼的耳垂被男人含住轻啮，这样的刺激让他忍不住呻吟出声了：“啊……秀君……”泷泽秀明故意压低声音在今井翼耳边说：“我想这样很久了，翼，你知道吗。”他一边说一边扯开今井翼的睡衣，手直接捻上对方两颗挺立的茱萸，唇也吻上了今井翼性感的喉结，这样的双重刺激让今井翼叫的声音更大了，就连自己都从没有碰过的地方被心爱的人这样对待，他感到有股火从体内燃烧起来了；今井翼抬眼看到泷泽秀明还穿着整齐的睡衣，只是头发略微凌乱，他不服气地撅撅嘴，开始动手解泷泽秀明的睡衣扣子，泷泽秀明的唇舌已经顺着今井翼的胸口一路向下舔吻到他刚被手指玩弄着的茱萸上了，他专心地轻轻用牙齿和手指让两颗茱萸更加充血，一边把今井翼抱在怀里配合着褪下自己的衣服，今井翼被胸口的刺激弄的有些喘不过来气，他高高地昂着头呻吟着，一边喘着气问泷泽秀明：“你是Ala酱吗，怎么这么喜欢舔啦……”“是啊，我是翼的汪酱哦，专属于你的大金毛。”泷泽秀明分神抬起头来，眼睛亮亮的看着今井翼，今井翼被他逗笑了，手去摸泷泽秀明的工口线：“哪里有腹肌这么厉害的金毛啊，”手故意顺着往下滑，臀部装作无意地蹭蹭对方已经抬头的部位，“还有这里，简直是色情嘛。”泷泽秀明看着今井翼一脸无辜的神情，眼神突然暗了下来，今井翼感觉不对的时候已经被对方压倒在被褥上了，泷泽秀明直接拉下了今井翼的睡裤，隔着内裤用舌头画着对方分身的形状，今井翼直接呻吟出声了，“秀君……不行……”泷泽秀明没有理会今井翼的拒绝，他拉下今井翼的内裤，对方的分身迫不及待地跳出来了，泷泽秀明看着分身顶上有些晶莹的液体，便伸手去点，今井翼的呻吟声果然更大了，泷泽秀明没有犹豫，直接将今井翼的分身整个含入了口中，突然的温暖让今井翼吓了一跳，他看到泷泽秀明的动作连忙出声阻止：“不行，秀君，不可……啊！”被口的感觉实在是太舒服了，更何况对方不止是照顾到了他的分身，还用带着老茧的手指玩弄着他的两个囊袋，今井翼更加舒服了起来，他已经说不出什么完整的话了，只是将手指插入对方的发间无意识地呻吟着，随着泷泽秀明深吸了一口，今井翼无法控制的射了出来，全都留在了泷泽秀明的嘴里。他一脸迷茫地抬起头，伸长手臂想去够床头的纸巾，却发现对方居然将自己的液体全部咽了下去，“喂！”稍微找回神智的今井翼连忙阻止道，“很脏的诶！”“翼的东西怎么会脏呢？”泷泽秀明露出灿烂的笑容说到；今井翼害羞地别过头去，泷泽秀明的嘴边居然还残留着自己的液体，这样真的很……“你是变态吗？”他忍不住问道，“是哦，我是只爱着翼只看着翼会吃醋的那一种变态哦，”泷泽秀明说着，伸长脖子凑到今井翼的唇边同他深吻，“我是还会对翼做这样事情的变态哦。”泷泽秀明口中还留存着自己的味道，今井翼勾着泷泽秀明的脖子同他接吻，脸却越来越红起来，这人居然将嘴里残留的液体喂到他嘴里，手指更是得寸进尺地伸进了他的臀瓣间，不安分地在他的股缝间滑动，今井翼的小穴一张一合似乎在期待着什么，泷泽秀明试探性的刺入一指，在和今井翼接吻的间隙含混着说：“翼，听话，腿再打开一点。”今井翼听话的把腿又分开了一些，这样的动作让他觉得自己有些淫荡，可是泷泽秀明却笑着安慰道：“翼这样好诚实，好乖，我好喜欢哦。”趁着今井翼因为自己的情话分神害羞的时候，泷泽秀明的手指试图往深处更进一步，可是今井翼却吃痛的叫出声来：“不行，秀君，啊，痛！”“抱歉，”泷泽秀明赶紧停下手中的动作退出来，他安抚般的吻着今井翼的脖颈，今井翼撒娇似的蹭蹭他，低声说道：“我这里没有润滑剂，你去洗手台上拿护手霜来好不好？”泷泽秀明望进今井翼星河寥落般的眸子里，对方献祭一般的眼神让他有些感动，他凑过去含住今井翼的眼皮，点了点头，“我马上回来。”

大概也就两分钟不到，泷泽秀明就跑了回来，他好笑地从被子卷中挖出今井翼，凑上去亲亲对方的额头：“我们继续咯鸵鸟先生。”今井翼整个人好像都因为这句话红了起来，他没说话只是把一双大长腿分开了，一副任君享用的模样真的是让泷泽秀明忍不住怜爱，他的脸凑到今井翼的双腿间，然后出其不意地把舌头伸进了对方的小穴，与众不同的刺激让今井翼舒服地脚趾都蜷曲起来了，他伸手去推泷泽秀明的头：“不行，秀君，那里……太脏了……”泷泽秀明却抓住他的手抚慰着小翅膀，舌头还在小穴里面一进一出，故意发出些情色味道的水声刺激着对方的感官，今井翼真的恨死自己的听觉恢复了，昏暗的房间里，除了自己的呻吟声和淫荡的水声什么都没有，然后，他感觉到什么凉凉的东西进入了自己的身体，“啊……太凉了……你拿了什么……”今井翼低头去看，才发现泷泽秀明手里的根本不是护手霜，一朵朵漂亮的奶油花绽放在他的手指上，然后向自己的后身探去，“抱歉，本来是去拿护手霜的，结果路过冰箱看到就……觉得这个效果会更好呢。”若无其事说着这样变态的话，今井翼被后穴冰凉的刺激弄的说不出话来，一根手指，两根，三根在他体内搅动着，泷泽秀明被这样的景色刺激到，觉得自己的忍耐力真的到头了；他撤出自己的手指，融化在后穴里面的奶油随之流出来，白色的液体从今井翼的私处流到床单上的场景让泷泽秀明受到了强烈的冲击，尤其是因为手指的撤出让今井翼的后穴难耐不住收缩着的景象，泷泽秀明顺手撸了两下自己的小兄弟，直接对着今井翼开合着的后穴冲了进去，“啊……”泷泽秀明的分身进去的瞬间，两个人都忍不住呻吟了出来，下身结合的快感冲击到脑神经，今井翼情不自禁的把自己更迎向泷泽秀明，泷泽秀明心有灵犀的抱住他开始冲刺，“啊，啊，秀君，秀君……”今井翼说不出什么完整的话语，泷泽秀明在他身体里的感觉和刚刚完全不同，泷泽秀明给今井翼的后腰塞上枕头，迫使他的腰抬得更高了些，手拂过他的腰：“我爱的魔物般的腰……”向下移到肉臀上，伸手捏捏，今井翼的呻吟声拔得更高了，“一直想这么艹你的肉臀哦；”双手分开今井翼的一双长腿，直接扛到肩上向对方的后穴一下下进攻，“最喜欢的长腿，都是我的！”“秀君……都是你的……”今井翼汗湿的额发被泷泽秀明温柔的撩开，下身毫不客气地冲击着他的最深处，泷泽秀明鼻尖上的汗落到今井翼的胸膛上，两个人激吻着倒下，泷泽秀明握着今井翼的腰冲击了几十下射在了对方的身体里。今井翼受不了体内忽然一凉的冲击，就这样在没被安抚的情况下射了出来；溅在了两人的小腹上；泷泽秀明脱力的抱住今井翼，两个人静静地感受着高潮后的余韵。“可以再来一次吗，好舒服哦。”泷泽秀明抬起头，眼睛亮亮的望向今井翼，好像讨肉吃的小狗，又来了……今井翼心中悱恻，一副得了便宜还卖乖的样子，“不要，我腰痛，你出去啦。”伸手推推对方汗湿的胸膛，今井翼不舒服地扭了扭下身，居然就这样留在里面了……可是他一动，泷泽秀明的下身就又苏醒起来了，“你……”今井翼瞪大了双眼，这家伙也太……“都是翼的错哦，都怪翼乱动，”泷泽秀明拉着今井翼的手按上对方的小腹处，让他感受自己的脉动在对方身体里不断变大的感觉，“再来一次吧好不好，正好再给我生个孩子；生个女儿就好了。”“唔……”今井翼还来不及说不就被泷泽秀明压在了床上，这次是背入式，他的臀被男人抓在手里玩弄着，对方的囊袋啪啪拍打在他臀上的声音情色到不行，今井翼刚刚才发泄过的分身又硬了起来，“翼，臀翘高一点。”泷泽秀明命令式的口吻让今井翼情不自禁臣服于他，他把臀翘得更高，腿也更分开了些，泷泽秀明的动作越来越粗鲁，他的一只手同今井翼抓住床单的手十指相扣，另一只手抓着今井翼的手去抚慰今井翼的分身，“翼，我会好好努力，这次让翼给我生个女儿哦。”三管齐下的刺激让今井翼根本受不了，他哭着收缩了小穴射了出来，“秀……秀君……我……到了……啊！”今井翼高高的昂起头，汗水顺着他性感的背脊流下，被泷泽秀明轻柔地舔舐去，而泷泽秀明也被今井翼猝不及防地高潮所影响，尽数释放在了今井翼的体内。  
已经高潮过了几次的今井翼有些昏昏欲睡，他推着泷泽秀明嘟囔着要洗澡，泷泽秀明深知爱人的洁癖，他干脆就着交合的姿势将对方抱起来，今井翼的长腿惯性的缠上泷泽秀明的腰，任由他抱着自己走向浴室。不过，由于这样的姿势太过刺激，两个人在

不到20米的距离中，又在沙发扶手上做了一次，然后又就着浴缸里的热水，在浴室缠绵了两次是后话了。等泷泽秀明收拾好一切，抱着干净被子里早已沉睡的爱人的时候，东方已经开始发白了，然而泷泽秀明丝毫没有疲惫的感觉，今天是他人生新的一天，对于他来说，从今以后人生又有了新的意义，今井翼，他前二十三年的相方，第二十四年开始自永恒的爱人，终于可以牢牢的锁在身边了，凑近今井翼的唇边，对方还在梦呓着：“爱你哦，秀君。”“我也爱你，翼，永远都只爱你。”泷泽秀明深情地将一个吻落在今井翼的额头上，将对方拥入怀中，如此幸运，偌大的世界里我遇到了一个你；从今以后，我将不再是孤身一人，我们将永远以爱人的身份陪伴彼此走过人生的旅途，晚安，我的爱。

第二天，岛的社员们奇怪地发现泷泽社长大人居然迟到了，要知道自从岛成立到现在，社长大人天天早出晚归，恨不得住在公司，传说中的007社畜可不是吹的，而且更让人好奇的是社长大人今天满面春风笑容灿烂，还不时坐立不安的在给人打电话。什么？听老板墙根这种事情怎么能干；不想干了吗！什么，老板今天心情很好，想要关心一下，你们这群八卦的家伙，还有Jr不好好练习都来干什么，就听一下？好吧好吧，那在老板没发现的时候，我们就偷偷听一下哦：

——“喂，翼，起床了吗？”笑容灿烂略带歉意的社长桑。  
——“哼，你不要打电话过来！你还好意思问！我现在腰痛的动都动不了你知道吗！”这是被欺负的过度在傲娇的新晋社长夫人。  
——“抱歉抱歉是我不好，我煮了粥放在床头了，晚上下班我就回去伺候翼好不好？”自知理亏连忙赔罪的社长大人。  
——“我……我才不要！”狠狠地把自己埋在被子里，想要翻个身发现腰痛翻不过去更加QAQ的社长夫人，“你不要来我这里！回你自己家去！”  
——“我哪有家呀，没有你我哪里有家，那只是个租的房子嘛。这是”开始卖惨的社长大人，“我保证以后都轻一些好不好？”  
——“骗人！”这是说起来就委屈的社长夫人，“QAQ明明说了不可以了，你居然还这么用力，一大早晨诶，你是中学生吗！”  
——“翼真的太可爱了嘛……就忍不住借题发挥了……”这是开始打直球的社长大人，“虽然我不是中学生了，不过体力还是棒棒哒哦 (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)！”  
——“哼！我一点都不可爱！老胳膊老腿经不起你折腾了！你去找你的学生仔吧！”居然骄傲自满还，这是被火上浇油更加生气的社长夫人。  
——“哪有什么学生仔啦（;￣O￣），”一脸惊恐的社长大人，“还是说翼下次想穿学生制服来诱惑我？”这样真的好可爱诶，这是想想就要流鼻血的社长大人。  
——“不要在脑内推到我，你这个变态！”这是感觉给自己挖了坑的社长夫人。  
——“好嘛好嘛，我今晚早早回家给翼按摩好不好～”这是低三下四软声哀求的社长大人。  
——“……我要吃原宿那家XX店的草莓蛋糕，不买到今晚就回自己家去找你的学生仔吧！”这是思考了半天提出条件的社长夫人。  
——“诶？那家不是四点关门？”这是智商全用在夫人身上的社长大人，“我知道了，我会早点下班拎着蛋糕回家的，等我哦翼。”看嘛看嘛，我家翼还是关心我的，怕我加班啦啦啦～  
——“嗯，我等你回家。 ⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄”这是终于不傲娇了甜蜜恋爱的社长夫人。

好了墙角听得差不多该干啥干啥去吧，啥？还想要知道社长早晨干了啥惹得夫人这么生气？你们不想活我还想活着，社长的十字固定真的会死人的好吗！什么？要是社长追问你们身先士卒？嗯……保证？那好吧，我就给你们看一下下哦～

早晨：泷泽秀明在闹铃声中醒过来，他其实一共也没睡几个小时，不过昨晚的折腾真的物超所值，他现在整个人都精力充沛，啊，我热爱工作，没有工作，如何给爱人赚钱买买买！泷泽秀明从今井翼的衣柜里翻出一套家居服，他要赶紧回家换衣服，换完了去上班，“啊……你要走了吗……路上小心哦……”泷泽秀明翻箱倒柜的动作停下来，他慌忙爬回床上，今井翼迷迷糊糊地冲他露出一个猫咪笑，泷泽秀明瞬间被击倒，啊啊啊可爱！我家翼果然宇宙无敌可爱怎么样都可爱！他亲了亲今井翼的鼻尖，小声问道：“我吵醒你了吗，抱歉。”“嗯嗯～想和你说路上小心～”今井翼摇摇头，无意识地蹭蹭枕头继续傻笑。“衣服我借走一身，回家去换西装。”“好哦没关系，其实你穿我的西装也可以，”今井翼翻了个身想继续睡，“不过我的裤子秀君穿了会长一块吧，还是算了～”“啊喂！”被刺激到的泷泽秀明扑上床抓住被子里的今井翼摇来摇去，今井翼被他晃得在他身下笑成一团睁开眼，泷泽秀明被蛊惑般的亲了上去，并且借题发挥：“那翼就好好感受一下我的第三条腿的尺寸吧～”“啊……不是这个意思……嗯！！”  
于是，社长大人一不小心就迟到了，并且把人惹怒了，真的是可喜可贺可喜可贺～好了好了，趁着社长大人还没发现大家赶紧溜掉，社长大人不用996007，我们也可以跟着下班回家咯撒花撒花～至于某位被遗忘的矮胖先生，等他听到疑似“泷泽社长因为被某些人叫到KTV惹得家里夫人生气道歉了好几天现在正在想找罪魁祸首算账呢”的消息心肌梗塞突发被送进医院，已经是很久以后的事情啦～


End file.
